Mystic Coven
Mystic Coven is a unique Ghost- and Psychic-type themed dungeon found southeast of Tanren City in Tanren and southwest of Tanren Mines. It is only accessible during dusk and night time. There are 3 witches, Mismagius, Braixen, and Delphox, which act as the final boss of the dungeon. This dungeon has foggy and cloudy weather conditions. Attributes MysticCovenScenery1.png|Floors 1-25 MysticCovenScenery2.png|Floors 26-50 Floors 1-25 Mystic Coven's lower floors feature a dark, eerie-looking dungeon with dirt-like, chocolate-brown floor tiles and deep-green shrubs with black-petaled flowers acting as wall tiles. Rooms are moderately-sized to fairly large, and corridors often and quickly leads players to nearby adjacent rooms. Mushrooms occasionally make up a wall tile of the dungeon. Floors 26-50 At higher floors, the dungeon floor tiles remains the same but wall tiles are of duller, deep-green shrubs with white-petaled flowers. As previously, rooms are moderately-sized to fairly large, and corridors often and quickly leads players to nearby adjacent rooms. Mushrooms occasionally make up a wall tile of the dungeon. Boss Upon arriving to the end of the dungeon, the player will stumble upon 3 witches; Mismagius, Braixen and Delphox, who are named Phoebe, Paige and Piper respectively, attending to their cauldron and adding a couple of ingredients before noticing the player. They will then question if the player intends to interrupt them, and the players will be provided a chance of answering either "Yes" or "No". Regardless of the player's response, the witches will proceed to attack the player. Neither bosses drop any items upon defeat. Before Fighting: *''Piper'': Alright sisters, almost done~! *''Phoebe'': Just a little more Slowpoke Tail~ *''Phoebe'': And a dash of Spinarak tail! *''Paige'': Soon We'll be able to summon the dark one... *''Name: .... *''Piper: Huh? *''Piper'': oh, Looks like we got a trespasser~ *''Phoebe'': Oh dear.. *''Phoebe'': I read their mind~ Name overhead us. *''Phoebe'': You are trying to stop us right~? :No :Yes :*''Piper'': Good... *''Paige'': Did you hear that sisters? *''All'': We are going to sacrifice you to the dark lord! After Defeating: *''Piper'': Oww.. *''Paige'': Owie... *''Phoebe'': Pooey, now we'll have to wait until the next full moon... *''Piper'': Hmph, We'll be stronger next time.. *''All'': Donex iterum! Mystic Coven End Treasure Room End Box Mystic Coven offers the players two Deluxe boxes at the center of the map before two warp panels leading to the exit after defeating the end bosses. Below is the complete list of items obtainable from Mystic Coven's end box: *500 Poké *Ghost Diamond *Psychic Diamond *Spell Tag *Frozen Apple *TM Will-o-Wisp *Big Mushroom *Mushroom Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The dungeon, like many others, requires the player to climb the dungeon floors and beat the boss for completion. Players may also wish to visit Mystic Coven to train here due to the high number of enemy Pokémon that spawn in this dungeon, EXP rewarded upon defeating the enemy Pokémon, and the simplicity of the dungeon layout. Fennekin and Phantump are the exclusive recruitable Pokémon found in Mystic Coven. Tips * Due to the abundance of Reviver Seeds spawned in this dungeon, players may wish to visit the Mystic Coven to farm for free Reviver Seeds. * Players that wish to train here at Mystic Coven should consider bringing extra Ethers or Max Ethers because of Dusclops, and Dusknoir's presence throughout the dungeon. These Pokémon's Ability, Pressure, doubles PP usage of used moves if the Pokémon with the Ability is within the player's screen's radius. * Pokémon knowing large AoE moves such as Ominous Wind, Discharge, Blizzard, or Heat Wave is recommended when training in this dungeon, as Ghost-types are likely to travel through walls, making it difficult for players to target them. Trivia * was created by Leafysaur. *Mystic Coven was released on the 5th of May in 2018. *Shuppet was a recruitable Pokémon previously exclusive to Pitch-Black Abyss. *Mystic Coven is only accessible at dusk/night, making it the first to be restricted on the basis of time excluding Dream Grove, which has different versions depending on the time of the day. *This dungeon marks the permanent release of Fennekin outside of Holiday Cave, and Phantump which was exclusive to Halloween Holiday Cave 2017. Media Video Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Interior Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons